8 momentos
by Noblee
Summary: 8 momentos USA UK. Micro-drabble. Drabble. Drabble tramposo. Rango varía.


_Hetalia no me pertenece._

_USA = UK._

_8: Micro-drabble. Drabble. Drabble tramposo. _

_Rango varía: Drama, Romance, Histórico. _

_Aunque creo que hay más drama. Por cierto, el 7...está muy loco xD_

* * *

**1. Odio a los héroes.**

—No morimos con facilidad —murmuró Alfred sin darle importancia a la herida de bala en su abdomen.

Arthur frunció el ceño.

—Cállate —eso lo sabe.

Alfred suspiró con un deje de resignación. ¿Ser un héroe era lastimar a alguien importante para él?

**2. Muelle 54. **[1]

Entró empujando con fuerza la puerta de la oficina. A pesar de su estrambótica entrada, su temple se mantenía sereno…demasiado.

—_Well done, England!_ —sonrió con sorna—. ¿Querías que entrara a la Guerra? _Fine!_ —expresó apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio quedando al nivel de la nación inglesa.

Inglaterra se mordió la lengua al sentir la imponente amenaza que significaba en esos momentos Estados Unidos.

—Pero luego no se quejen de cómo acabe.

**3. It's jazz.**

Poco tenían saliendo, pero a Alfred le gustaba llevar a Arthur a un _jazz lounge._

Iban y el americano tomaba asiento permitiéndole al inglés tener su propia diversión, por el puro placer que le provocaba verle sin inhibición alguna. Si bailaba con otra persona, le daba igual. Porque al final, cuando la última canción sonase, él se acercaría a él y con deseo le murmuraría al oído:

—Siempre guarda el último baile para mí.

**4. Bourbon visual. **[2]

Arthur era un experto en la cama. Ni como negarlo.

Sabía en qué punto tocarle para darle el máximo placer. Y eso era lo que más adoraba. Con gusto cedería a cualquier insinuación.

Pero las noches como esa, Alfred no se tentaba ni un poco en darle un portazo en la cara o aventarlo —literalmente— de su casa.

En su estado etílico, seguía siendo un genio en cuanto al sexo. Y aunque intente olvidar algo que el otro ni recordará, la herida estaba hecha.

Pues en las noches de bourbon, no era su nombre el que escapaba de los labios ingleses.

**5. Problemas ¿mundiales? **

Inglaterra hundió la cabeza sobre la almohada sintiendo el frio tacto de la palma del americano sobre su espalda.

Estados Unidos soltó una risa libre de diversión.

— ¿Habrá algún día en que no te atormentes después del sexo? —preguntó Alfred sin cesar su caricia.

Arthur se removió incómodo ante la pregunta. El americano suspiro.

—Esto no es política. En esta habitación, sólo somos dos personas. Tú eres Arthur, y yo soy Alfred —susurró con una leve sonrisa.

Arthur asintió, permitiéndole al rubio abrazarle.

**6. Carretera nocturna. **[3]

Todo había pasado tan rápido, y para cuando acordaron, ambos azotaron las puertas del carro. No les importó estar en plena intemperie a un lado de la solitaria carretera.

Cada uno se fue por su lado.

Alfred revisaba cada cinco minutos la pantalla de su celular. Arthur se le quedó viendo desde que salió del carro. Y ninguno hizo lo que el otro quería.

Se acercaron al carro, y se sentaron sobre el cofre. ¿Cuándo fue que dejaron de interesarse por el otro? Ambos se vieron, y un desconocido estaba ante sus ojos.

**7. Hecho con consecuencias.**

Arthur Kirkland era el tipo de personas con las cuales no te involucrabas. Pero Alfred, siempre fue muy hábil ignorando advertencias.

Ni siquiera temió por su vida cuando un arma le apuntó a la cabeza y la mirada fulminante del inglés le advertía que le dejase solo. Únicamente sonrió y salió de la sala.

Quizás por eso terminó en la cárcel, ya que aquel día no murió. Pero no era un miserable, porque, a pesar de estar allí más de 7 años, Arthur le visitaba dos veces a la semana. Con una hermosa pulsera que él le confeccionó cuando estuvo en la guerra.

Una linda pulsera explosiva que recitaba con letras plateadas _mine_, y donde la única llave era al anillo que una vez le regaló al rubio. Anillo que Arthur tiró al mar.

**8. Secreto de obviedad.**

La junta de naciones había terminado, con algunas disposiciones acordadas y algunas dispuestas a seguir considerándose. Estados Unidos salió tan rápido como pudo de la sala, olvidándose de ser el anfitrión.

Francia le observó de lejos y rió enternecido. Aún era un niño. Se quedó sentado esperando pacientemente a que cierta nación se desocupara, enfocando por el momento su atención en Inglaterra.

Se veía tan despreocupado, tan alegre y con cierta chispa de vivacidad. Algo extraño, pero que le complacía. Salió acompañado dejándolo sólo en la habitación.

Inglaterra guardó todas sus cosas y salió del edificio. Negó con una sonrisa. Alfred estaba frente a él, vestido con un traje diferente y con su auto negro, esperándole.

* * *

[1] El 7 de mayo de 1915 se hundió el Lusitana, ataque hecho por un submarino alemán. Debido a esto y al telegrama que proponía la alianza Alemania-México, Estados Unidos entró a la guerra el 2 de abril de 1917. El hecho se ubica en el año de 1915, pues con este suceso, la neutralidad que mantenía el país, cesó. Si se tardó, fue para reunir un ejército. Y su poderío se hizo notar precisamente en el año de 1917.

[2] Basado en la canción: Bourbon in your eyes – Devill Doll.

[3] Basado en la canción: Just Drive – John Martin.

_Quería escribir algo de estos dos, y como no se me ocurrió algo en concreto, pues decidí hacer esto._

_Espero y les haya gustado :3_

_P.D. Las canciones me las pasó una amiga xD_


End file.
